How he died
by killergoreclown
Summary: Billy and Spencer stumble across things. Things that you couldn't even think of. BillyxSpencer, Ectofeature
1. Chapter 1

"Billy, dude wake up. It's time for school, today's Friday." Spencer smiled jumping out of bed. "We can finally watch those movies you've been wanting to!" Spencer grabbed his shirt and slid his pants on.

"Sounds great, bromigo." Billy laughed flying to Spencer.

"Let's go." Spencer walked out of the house, grabbing his bike and started riding it.

"So, bro. I had this wicked dream." Billy said

"What was it?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I don't remember it.. But i know it was weird."

"Mhm." Spencer nodded. "Ghosts dream?"

"Well duh." Billy laughed.

Spencer parked his bike. "Oh hey Shanila! Where's Rajeev?"

"Oh, well he told me he was sick."

"that's too bad."

"I guess, but he'd get better over the weekend."

"true."

School sped by fast, and surprisingly nothing too much happened.

"Billy, dude lets go get some food stuff for tonight." Spencer smiled, stopping his bike to a store. "Chips and Soda cool?"

"Yeah. Sound great." Billy sped into the store, grabbing the chips, and Spencer got the soda. Spencer soon after paid for it and they both went home.

"Spencer!" a un-known noise came from up hill.

"who could that be?" Spencer sped up, riding his bike. "I'll be right there, Billy."

"Right, see ya" Billy flew off.

"Right here."

The voice was coming from the car.

Spencer sighed.

"Who is it?"

No one answered.

He heard another car door slam and a person in all black reached him from behind and slammed a rag onto his face. It was Chloroform.

Spencer woke up. He was in a all dark room. He couldn't see anything.. At all.

"Wh-where am I?" Spencer asked. "This isn't funny, Billy."

Spencer stood up, still feeling dizzy.

"There's shit everywhere. Where am I?" Spencer gradually gotten louder. "Someone mind telling me, where the hell am I?!" Spencer yelled.

A light turned on.

"Where am I?"

Spencer looked around. "I've never seen this place bef-"

A women's voice over the intercom spoke. "Spencer Wright.

"Uh.. That's me?" Spencer studied where he was.

"Hello. I will not be speaking of who, or what my name is. You are stuck here. And don't bother fighting back. For you are overpowered and it's a waist of your time." The women said.

Spencer got chills down his back. "Wh-why am I here?"

"Reasons that aren't going to be explained thoroughly until further noticed. 9:00 pm to be exact."

"Bu-"

"Goodbye. Make yourself at home." the women hung up with speaker which lead the intercom.

"What's hap- Wait. I have a phone."

Spencer reached down his pocket. "Hah, these idiots didn't even take my phone."

Spencer dialed Billy.

"Bro, where are you?" Billy asked seeming panicked.

"I don't know. I need your help. I think I've been kidnapped. What time is it?"

"It's 8:30. And kidnapped? Don't be shitting me right now. I don't want you to get hurt, or.. yeah." Billy froze. "You get what I mean. Explain where you're at."

"Well, I'm in this room. The lighting sucks. It's a dull yellow. Uhm, there's a table and a couch. That's literally it. There's also an intercom in the top left corner close to the couch." Spencer said.

Billy didn't answer.

"Billy? Dude are you there? I kinda need you right now.."

"I-I.." Billy froze again.

"You what?"

"I know where you are, some how."

"Some how? What do you mean? Ugh. Whatever just come here and save me before it's 9. I'm scared."

"Why nine?"

"Shut up and get me." Spencer demanded as he hung up the phone. He sat on the couch in a ball. His heart has never beet as fast.

He breathed in, deeply and sat up. We walked to the door.

"Of course. Are you shitting me?"

It was locked. Spencer looked around more. He checked the time, It was 8:50.

"No no no. Billy hurry." Spencer gulped as he felt like fainting.

it was 9:00. Spencer thought it was like time sped by. He felt as if he was in a dream, things where so unreal.

the door unlocked. Spencer walked up to it, but as he opened it, no one was there.

"Okay..? That was almost expected." Spencer looked down the hall. Only another door was there. Nothing else.

The halls where a dark red, and the lighting was worse. Making him feel light headed. He could have sworn this was a nightmare.

Spencer slowly opened the door.

There was pictures of Billy Joe Cobra.. Literally everywhere. There were furniture like you'd find in every average house, and a big chair with a person behind it.

"Spencer Wright."

The women's voice spent chills down Spencer.

"What do you want? And what's going up with these photos of Billy?"

"Well..." The women laughed evilly

A metal box gotten sent through with a man in all black.

There was banging and screaming in it.

It was Billy.

Spencer ran up to it. "What are you doing with billy?" Spencer tried opening the door.

"I used you for your ghost." The women stood up, opening the box slowly. "Call me madam X."

Billy flew out of the metal container and gasp when he saw her face. He flew behind Spencer, grabbing his hips and begun shaking and hyperventilating. Spencer turned around grabbing Billy's hand off his hip. "Who is that?"

"I.. I don't know." Billy whispered.

"You don't remember me?" Madam X laughed walking closer to Billy.

"Get away from my bro, crazy lady!" Spencer yelled walking backwards, trying to defend Billy.

"Calm down, you little asshole. Let me talk to the ghost. I promise I wont hurt him." She smirked.

Spencer turned around. "that okay, dude?"

"Mm." Billy nodded slowly.

"Look at me closely, Cobra. Tell me, who am I?" Madam got closer to Billy, smiling.

He gasped.

"R-Ruby..?" Billy floated slowly away as Madam X followed him.

"Yes, oh darling. You remembered me." She smirked.

"No... It can't be." Billy was leaning against the wall.

Spencer ran up. "Get away from him, you old rag!" Spencer yelled as he grabbed her from behind, trying to move the women. "Billy, wont you like.. Beat her? You know fly her across the room..?" Spencer asked as he begun giving up and looked at Billy. Billy was pale. Even though Spencer thought that would be impossible.. Being dead and everything.

"He wouldn't bulge for me." She smirked.

"Spencer.." Spencer gasped. Billy never calls him Spencer.

"I remember how I died.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait... Are you.. Are you saying she-"

"Killed him? Yes. I did." Madam smirked. She turned around and stared at Spencer. "I'm not afraid to do that to you too, little boy."

Spencer walked backwards slowly as Madam pulled a pocket knife.

"No.. I'm sorry. I wont do anything." Spencer placed his hands up.

Madam ignored him. Spencer was soon against the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Billy.." Spencer said quietly. "I love you." Madam slammed the knife into Spencer's leg.

"I'm not going to kill a 14 year old kid." Madam walked up to Billy. "You piece of shit! You wouldn't even save your own God damn friend?"

Billy sunk down, sitting on the ground, in a ball crying.

Spencer whimpered as he crawled across the room to Billy.

"B-Billy" Spencer was able to say.

"No, I'm sorry Spencer." Billy whispered through his tears. I should have never been able to meet you. I don't know why I was even sent as a ghost. I should be in hell."

"You should have, you son of a bitch." Madam yelled as she walked up to Billy. "I don't know what the fuck happened, and why you are a ghost, but I know how to end it. As you see..." She pulled out another knife. "I've finally made something. To send you to hell.. Like you belong!" Madam screamed, coming close to stabbing billy in the head.

"Leave him ALONE!" Spencer screamed as he charged to her, trying his best to ignore his stabbed leg. Madam turned around as in a surprise. Spencer jumped on her.

"Stupid brat! Get off of me!" Madam screamed. The knife flew out of her hand. "Shit. Stupid little boy! You asked for it. " She grabbed the pocket knife and grabbed onto Spencer shirt, laying it on his neck.

Billy stood up. "Get. Off. Of. My. Spencer." He stated, slowly and sternly. He walked to Madam. "Let go. You killed me. I will for fucks sake kill you if I have to."

Madam looked at Billy.

"Kill me.. Well for real this time, Just don't kill him." Billy said.

"No, Billy don't do this to me." Spencer said as tears streamed down his cheek.

Billy jumped on Madam, and grabbing the knife. Spencer escaped from Madam, he walked away, keeping an eye on the two."Let us go. I have the fucking knife." Billy said.

"Oh baby darling. Aren't you going to miss me? I thought you'd miss my blow jobs I gave you before each concert, as she unzipped Billy's pants. Billy slapped her hand."No. Stop. I've changed. The popularity got to me. I told you, you meant nothing to me. I'm sorry, but you did." Billy said sternly.

"You used me, you selfish asshole. You used me. You broke my fucking heart." Madam yelled as she strangled to get out from under Billy.

"I told you, it wasn't your fault."

"You were a big headed pop star, and I thought I was the lucky girl that gotten your love. All what you did was take away my happiness."

"I'm sorry." Billy looked down. "That was then, and it's now. I'm pretty sure I've earned what I've deserved."

"Fuck you." Madam finally got out from underneath Billy.

Madam started crying. "I was in love. I should have known."

"You killed me, and you're making a bigger deal out of this."

"Fuck off." Madam whipped her tears. What's the point of life if I only get hurt. I'm sorry Billy, and you.. You kid."

"Uh.." Spencer was speechless.

"I will leave you alone.. For now. If you don't tell anyone shit about what happened." Madam looked at Spencer.

He nodded fast.

"Go away." Madam cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy'd stared at Madam.

"Fucking leave." Madam pointed to the door.

Billy and Spencer walked out.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry bro." Billy grabbed Spencer and carried him home. "...Spencer?" Billy asked. "Are you.. Crying?"

"I'm so sorry, Billy." Spencer cried as he hugged Billy.

Billy flew up into Spencer's room. He laid down next to Spencer in his bed as he looked at Spencer. "For what?"

"Ju-just.. I didn't know you got killed. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you have to be stuck with me now." Spencer cried.

"Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Billy wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. "Believe it or not, I'm happy she did.. In a way. I would have never met you."

Spencer looked at Billy.

"I mean that much to you?" Spencer whipped whipped his tears.

"Of course, dude." Billy smiled. "So..." Billy trailed off.

"what?" Spencer was concerned.

"You love me." Billy smirked

"I- oh my gosh" Spencer hid underneath his blankets.

"I love you too, broseph."

Spencer peaked out of his blankets.

Billy raised Spencer's chin and kissed him. "you mean so much to me." Billy smiled kissing him again.


End file.
